


The rabbit and the the shadow

by Cadjet001



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Community: femslash_kink, F/F, Femdom, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadjet001/pseuds/Cadjet001
Summary: Written for the 2017 femslash kink meme here: https://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/21553.html?view=3325233&posted=1#cmt3325233Overwatch: Sombra/D.Va, Sombra hacks Hana's VR game and sexes her up, any consent levelDon't expect any consistency in how the VR world works because you aren't going to find it.





	The rabbit and the the shadow

Hana’s scythe split the abyssal crawler’s skull with a satisfying crunch and a spurt of green ichor. The monster reared up in its death spasms and she kicked it hard in what passed for its stomach. It toppled backwards over a railing and down the deep shaft that ran through Castle Londric’s clocktower. The tower was hers, every last one of its guardians piled in a heap at the foot of the stairs. Hana pulled up the menu and selected ‘claim dungeon’. A blue flame icon danced at the corner of her eye and for a second her vision fogged over as though she needed glasses. The corpses and environmental damage strew around her vanished as the instance refreshed itself.

“Good evening, ghouls and goblins,” said Hana, flashing her most valuable smile to the camera object which hovered just above her shoulder. “DVA here with a special late night Halloween stream. From now until sunrise I’m taking on all comers in _Tenebris Anima_ ’s king-of-the-hill PVP. We’re here in the clocktower at world code blackcat999, so grab your weapons and form an orderly queue at the bottom of the stairs. With a bit of luck you might just be the first one to face me.” The camera pulled back as Hana swung her scythe in a broad arc and conjured a halo of crackling lightning around her head. “Be warned, I play to win!”.

Her first challenger was climbing the tower before she’d even finished the introduction. ‘Red Wraith _Lady Calista Mandrake_ has invaded!’ said the message in the corner of her vision. A lore-friendly name could only mean a newbie, perhaps invading for the first time. Lady Calista Mandrake was wearing the basic demon hunter’s greatcoat and carrying a fiery rapier, basic stuff for a first timer. Her face was one of the default female masks. Either she didn’t want anyone seeing the real her or she didn’t know how to upload a scan of herself. Hana smiled magnanimously at the camera, then dashed forward before the girl had time to react. Her first blow sent Calista sprawling and took off nearly half of her health. She let the newbie stand up, then began to pace slowly towards her. Calista staggered back against the railing, raised her sword and took the butt of Hana’s scythe right in the stomach. The rotten railings gave way behind her, but she vanished in a puff of grey smoke as soon as she was in the air. That meant she had deadly falls turned off, and probably impact sensations as well.

“Remember DVA fans, we were all beginners once,” said Hana.

  
The next invader was more what she’d hoped for. _xxxDVAFANforeverxxx_ wore the red robe of Saint Simica and the severed head of a Bloodbeast. He swung a flail that screamed as it rushed through the air and dripped a trail of poison on to the floor. They spared for a good three minutes until Hana severed his arm and head in one clean stroke. A Bloodbeast maggot hatched from his corpse as it dissipated, and Hana crushed it under her heel.

 _HowlingMyChassisOff_ brandished the same scythe as Hana and wore the same black dress. He stood almost seven foot tall and used the bearded mask Hana thought of as the Viking. Their blades clashed in a symphony of steel and she took six stinging blows before he overexerted and let her clip his legs off at the knee. Next came _JohnThreeSixteen_ in full Paladin Carlos cosplay, _Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy_ in a loincloth and _TheQueenIsATraitorAndCarlosDies_ with a scythe in one hand and a lance in the other.

“I hope everyone watching has finished the campaign,” said Hana as she circled around him, refusing to engage. “Spoiler names as just rude.” The invader rushed forward, tripped and went tumbling over the rail. Another challenger appeared moments after he hit the floor, then another and another and another. Hana’s health was running dangerously low, her mana almost depleted. Ten straight victories was a personal record, but it wasn’t to last. DeadManWalking rolled through her attacks with impressive grace and drove a pair of matched daggers into her guts. Dust poured out of the wound and Hana suddenly remembered that her character was supposed to be mummy. For a few moments she watched her body crumple to the floor in third person. Then the world became a white blur and she was on her feet again, none the worse for wear.

“Well done Dead Man,” said Hana. “If you check your inbox you should find your reward right about now. Hope we face off again soon.”

The night wore on, through thirty odd challengers and two more impressive winning streaks. Hana switched up her build as her opponents adapted to counter here, thanked her sponsors every 15 minutes and explained at length that Carlos and the Star Scion couldn’t possibly be the same person. At midnight her viewing numbers plummeted as the _Magical Star Princess Li Ming_ special aired, so she took a break to watch as well. A bit part villain she’d voiced reappeared, dragging the naked Li Ming before Celestial Empress Whitemane on a chain. The stream chat exploded when the she shoved her captive to the floor and stomped on her back.

The next invader hit the instant she turned back to the game. ‘Red Wraith _SpankTheBunny_ has invaded!’ Hana grunted in annoyance at the name and raised her hand to open the report menu, but found it frozen. She glanced up at the screen and saw that it too had locked up, the camera mote turned from live red to disconnected grey. She reached out with her thoughts to start the emergency shutdown, and that was dead as well.

“Don’t worry conejtio,” said a familiar voice in Hana’s ear. “I’m not here to hurt you.” The speaker appeared around the corner. Sombra wore thigh high bandit’s boots, Countess Carmine’s purple cape and absolutely nothing else. Hana had never seen the infamous hacker’s real face. She appeared as the same gorgeous central American woman that she always did, with a beauty mark on her cheek and sparkling violet eyes. Her body was toned and marked here and there by scars; it was a custom skin for sure. A tattoo of a stylised skull decorated her belly. She held a whip bristling with bloody thorns and tipped by a scorpion’s sting.

“Being spanked with that thing will do more than hurt,” said Hana. She bit the tip of her tongue, feeling pain and her body’s natural resistance to hurting itself. Nudity on, full sensation on. Tenebris Anima shouldn’t have been able to do either. Hana could only guess at what the hacker had managed to do to it. “Why are you here geulimja?”

“Your princess show got me all worked up, so I decided to drop in for a booty call,” said Sombra. “Interesting thing about these deep dive games. They’re all really elaborate total conversions of _Dungeons Deep_. Same engine, same asset libraries, same everything under the hood. Which means I can do things like this.” She snapped her fingers and the clock tower broke apart, walls and floor fading out to reveal the soothing grey expanse of the default stage set. Sombra waved her hand as though holding a conductor’s baton and Hana’s vision blurred again. When the haze cleared they were in the titty bar set from _Unspoken Dreams_. The walls were unplastered brick, the floors bare wood, the seating covered in bright pink fur. Hana’s costume had vanish, replaced by nothing but six inch heels, a D.Va blue silk garter belt on her left thigh and a D.Va pink dog collar and lead around her throat. She glanced at her right leg and there was Sombra’s sugarskull calling card, marking her like a cattle brand.

“You realise this is costing me money,” said Hana. “You’d best make it worth my while.”

“Your compensation is already in your account. Completely untraceable of course.” Sombra’s Tenebris Anima gear vanished and she took up the end of Hana’s leash. “And if you’re not completely satisfied I’ll double it.” They embraced and kissed passionately. Sombra slapped Hana sharply on her ass. “You’re my prisoner here bunny, but don’t worry, I’ll treat you right.”

There were a lot of things that deep dive technology couldn’t do. It took power that most games couldn’t spare to give you taste, texture or smell. Unspoken Dreams had only one objective however, and probably the biggest budget in the industry. Hana knew that it wasn’t Sombra’s pussy she was tasting as she licked her, or Sombra’s skin and hair she felt as the hacker fucked her with her fingers on the garish sofa seating. The false sensations were real enough though, and the consensual hallucination of cyberspace stimulated her own body’s responses perfectly. When Sombra pinched her nipples and spanked her the pain was true to life; when she played with her pussy and kissed her on the lips the pleasure was real as well. If anyone was watching over her comatose body in the real world they’d find her flushed and sweating. Hana knew it was going to take a lot of work to explain the downtime to her friends in reality, but in Sombra’s embrace she found that she really, really didn’t care.

“What would your fans think if they could see you?” said Sombra, thrusting in to Hana with a comically oversized strap-on that she’d pulled out of her inventory. “Korea’s hero is a sex slave to an international criminal genius!” She gave the leash a sharp yank and suddenly they were on the mainstage of _Glam Idol Megastar_ , fucking in front of an audience of screaming NPCs. Hana half-laughed, half moaned in reply. Another tug and they were back in Unspoken Dreams, sprawling together on the pastel bedsheets of the teenage sweetheart set. “Does your friend Yuna deep dive?” said Sombra. “Maybe I should pay her a visit too. Have two pretty pet pilots to pleasure me.” The image of D.mon leashed and branded next to her put Hana over the edge. Her eyes rolled upwards in orgasm and she felt the sudden, stupid urge to flash a peace sign at the inactive camera.

“Good girl,” said Sombra. “You’re going to be really popular with the audience when I upload this.” For a moment Hana’s heart plunged into her guts, but then Sombra giggled and kissed her on the mouth and Hana’s doubt in her was extinguished. They set the toy to double ended mode and went back to work. Hana was determined that Sombra would come once more than her before they were done. She was D.Va, hero of the Korean army and sex toy to the most infamous hacker on underground gaming circuit. Sombra was her precious secret, her refuge from reality, and Hana loved her without ever having seen her face.

*

“Was that worth your time, little bunny?” said Sombra, as they lay on the floor of the pastel bedroom together.

“More than worth it,” said Hana. She mustered her courage before speaking again. “I want to meet you. In reality.” Sombra smiled sadly and gave her left breast a little squeeze.

“I could have you kidnapped,” she said dreamily. “It wouldn’t be difficult for the people I run with. In three days you could be snatched from your bedroom, flown across the sea and locked up in my basement, all mine forever.”

“I’ll take that as a no,” said Hana. “Never break character Olivia. That’s just the way I like it.”


End file.
